A Death in the Family
by EagleGamer15
Summary: A member of Kim's family has passed away and our favorite heroine is not dealing with it well. It will take the comfort of a certain nemesis for Kim to finally start the healing process. Implied KiGo, because of course.
1. The Day After

Author's Note at the bottom.

Silence.

Save for the sounds of the engines, the interior of the airplane was filled with an oppressive silence.

Ron Stoppable sat across from his best friend and partner in crime fighting, Kim Possible, trying his best to find something to say to help her. They had been best friends since pre-K and he was at a total loss as to what to say or do for her.

Kim, for her part, sat stock still in her seat. Biting her lip. Clenching her fist. Nearly drawing blood on both counts. Now was not the time for tears. Now was the time to get into mission mode. Now was the time to unleash the full fury of her Kimness. But the look in her eyes showed that not only could she not hope to begin that fight, but was doing everything she could to fight back the tears. Crying would change nothing. She hadn't lost this fight yet, and she refused to do so now.

-Flashback: Early that morning-

Kim lay in bed. Staring at the same spot on her ceiling that she had been memorizing for the entire night. One hand clutching at her sheets, the other squeezing the ever dependable Pandaroo until a couple of his seams were literally bursting.

Finally, her alarm clock sounded at the same time it sounded everyday. As though late yesterday Kim's world hadn't shattered. But the alarm was enough to break the trance her ceiling had on her, so she sat up and turned it off while rubbing away the tears she refused to let fall.

She was KIM POSSIBLE, she was stronger than this. She had responsibilities. So much more so than any other teenager. More than even some adults. She refused to be brought down by anything. Even her world breaking.

So she got up. She didn't remember getting into, taking, or getting out of the shower, but her wet hair signalled that she had.

As she came downstairs, she passed the Tweebs room. They had locked themselves in there yesterday after the news had come, and hadn't come out since.

But Kim was stronger than that. She had to be.

She made it all the way to the kitchen. Where her parents were busying themselves with paperwork, and planning. Each supporting the other and keeping themselves from cracking.

This refilled Kim with purpose. If her parents could continue on, and do what needed to be done without crying like a baby, she could too. She of course hadn't heard both her parents weeping the night before.

As she grabbed her breakfast (a single piece of toast) and her backpack, her mother finally registered her presence.

"Kim, honey, where are you going?"

"School, mom. I still have school today. I can't miss class or fall behind," Kim answered on her way out of the kitchen. However both her tone and stride lacked her usual conviction.

"Honey, I already called them and told them you wouldn't be in today. Stay home, its alright," her mother tried to get through to her stubborn daughter.

"See you after school, mom," Kim said, ignoring her mother's protests and opening the front door. Only to run into Ron. "Oh, good. You're here. Come on Ron, we can't be late."

"Hey KP….where are you going?" Asked the confused blond as he followed his weirdly behaving girlfriend.

"School, Ron. We still have school today," she answered back, climbing into the sloth. She turned on the engine without even waiting for him.

"Uhhh, you sure school is the best idea, KP?" Ron continued to press her. Although he did still climb into the passenger seat.

She ignored him as they drove in oppressing silence to their place of learning.

-End Flashback-

So she just sat there, ignoring everything around her. Especially Ron. She knew he only wanted to help, that he was always there for her. But she couldn't deal with him right now. She knew he didn't think this was a good idea, and had asked one too many times if she was sure she didn't want GJ to handle this mission.

-New Flashback: Just after lunch-

It was from sheer muscle memory that Kim had been navigating her way to her classes that day. No one had expected her to come in, and were surprised and somewhat impressed that she came and held it together as well as she had. In fact, it was downright scary. The cold detachment that she had exhibited was off-putting to the entire student body. Even Barkin had kept his hollering down to a minimum.

Bonnie had almost said something, but the look in Kim's eyes had made even her offer a brief apology and scurry off.

Kim was standing at her locker. Staring at the inside of her locker door. She was supposed to be getting her books. She knew that. But her limbs weren't listening.

"Hey Ron," Kim addressed her friend in an almost dead-monotone before he managed to put his hand on her shoulder. Whether to try to comfort her again, or try to shake her out of it, she neither knew nor cared. As long as he didn't say "sorry" or "it will be alright" one more time.

"Hey Kim, look I-"

Beep-B

Kim thanked whatever powers there were (she was having trouble believing in a God at the moment) and answered her in locker computer before the second beep of her famous ringtone could sound.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, still not taking her eyes from her locker door.

"Hey Kim," the tech genius and Kim's webmaster greeted her, "I just wanted to say I-"

"WHAT'S the sitch, WADE?" Kim asked again. Closing her eyes to try and keep her emotions at bay. Anger. Sadness. Regret. She couldn't decide which, but she knew she couldn't take another apology, from anyone.

"Well, I know you said not to take down the site or anything despite the fact that I think you...should," Wade withered a bit, what with the way Kim was still emptily staring at her locker, but continued anyway, "Well we got a hit on the site. It looks like Drakken and Shego are up to their old tricks." The faintest smile ghosted across Kim's lips, which was all the encouragement Wade needed. "Shego boosted some tech and they're staying in a timeshare lair. I'll have a ride ready by the time you get outside."

"Thanks Wade….You rock." Kim said, cutting the connection. The ghost of a smile still on her lips.

With the connection cut, Kim reached in and grabbed her mission bag from deeper in her locker. Finally tearing her eyes away to shut it and turn to her long time best friend.

"Come on Ron. We've got work to do," she stated, finally with some emotion in her voice, as she turned to leave.

"Uh, KP, you sure we- ...that a mission is a good idea right now?" The blond questioned as he followed the redhead. Quickly grabbing his own mission bag as they breifly stopped at his locker. "I mean, its okay for you to take the day off, I mean your-"

"Its FINE Ron. I'm fine. I understand what you're saying. I really do. But we're needed."

"I mean, its just that GJ could-"

"They could never handle Shego. Let's go." She commanded, steel in her voice as they got into the ride that would bring them to the airport.

-End Flashback-

Ron would try talking her out of it five more times. Eventually Kim just started ignoring him.

"We've arrived at the jump zone," reported the captain.

"Come on Ron," Kim deadpanned as she pulled on her parachute.

"Look Kim, we really don't have to do this, we could still-" But Kim had already jumped from the plane. A little more forcefully than was really necessary, in his opinion. But his opinion clearly didn't matter right now, so he just sighed and followed the clearly distraught redhead into free fall.

Two hours of silent jungle navigation and vent crawling later, Kim and Ron could hear Drakken's cackling through the grate they were behind.

Not usually waiting for the usual opening in his monologuing, Kim kicked the grate out as hard as she could, sending it flying and clattering to the ground with a loud clatter.

Both Drakken and Shego started as the now deformed piece of metal came crashing down between them and turned to look as Kim dropped to the ground and started scanning the room.

"Kim Possib-" Drakken started to cry in his usual manner, but stopped mid-way. Because as soon as Kim's eyes had located Shego she had begun charging, ignoring the usual song-and-dance.

Drakken was dumbfounded. Shego, on the other hand, knew something was wrong. She could see it in Kim's eyes. She could see it as she fell from her chair to dodge a vicious flying kick aimed straight for her head.

"Oi!" Shego shouted as she ducked and rolled to her feet, assuming her fighting stance. "What the Hell is wrong with you Pumpkin?" The thief demanded as Kim used her momentum from her missed kick to land facing her opponent, then immediately charged at her again. This time with a very telegraphed right hook.

The only answer Shego got was a cry of rage as Kim closed in and missed once again, Shego back pedalling a couple steps.

It was not lost on Shego, as she ducked and dodged Kim's very deadly, albeit very sloppy, onslaught that the usual fire was gone from Kim's eyes.

Something was clearly very wrong. Something looked broken in her. Since she was obviously getting no answers out of Pumpkin, she turned her attention to Ron, who just stood next to a still dumbfounded Drakken.

"Hey Buffoon, what the shit is eating Cupcake here?" the thief asked as she ducked another way too obvious kick.

"SHUT UP!" the exclamation snapping Shego's attention back to Kim, "You don't get to ask! You don't get to demand answers! This is all YOUR fault! All you get is the beating I'm about to give you!"

"Whoa, what the Hell did I do, Princess?" Shego said, clearly confused as to what she was being blamed for. And the tears starting to form in Kimmie's eyes. "Me and Drakken haven't done any-"

"Yes you did! Its your fault!" Kim cried. The tears finally starting to fall as she stomped her foot. "She was too old! And-and… *sniff* and you two got her all twisted up in your stupid scheme. And she *sniffle* she- *sob* she just- and those devices you used- and she couldn't-" She didn't finish. She couldn't finish as she finally brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears.

Shego, to her credit, put the pieces together rather quickly. And quickly strode over to the weeping heroine.

Ron started after her, but stopped midway as Shego simply pulled Kim into a hug.

"Shhhh, Kimmie," Shego said as she started rocking the very distraught teen.

"*sniffle* No! No no no no no no…." the teen continued crying. Trying to beat Shego away with weak swats. But eventually, when Shego refused to let go, she just gave up and hugged back, letting loose all the tears into the older woman's chest.

"Its not….not fair!" Kim eventually managed to work out between her sobs.

"Wha...what happened?" Drakken asked with an uncharacteristic level of sympathy.

"Kim's Nana Possible passed away yesterday," Ron explained since his best friend obviously could not. He was just happy that she was finally crying. "She had been fighting cancer the past month or so," he finished explaining as he and Drakken watched as Kim sank to the floor, still crying; Shego still holding her, running her hands up and down her back. Petting her hair. Whispering soothing "Shhhh's" and comforting nothings to the redhead the whole time. Strangely, and thankfully to Kim, the only things Shego never said "I'm sorry" and "It will be okay".

And there they stayed while the great Kim Possible finally let all the pain and hurt from her loss come out.

_In loving memory to my own Nana, who just passed. I know you're in Heaven watching over us. I love you so much and will miss you. Rest in peace._

-A/N:

So...yeah. Believe it or not, I've been working on re-working The Last Straw. But after today, I just needed to write this and put it out there. Writing this was very theraputic, so there will probably be more to it over the next couple days. Doubt it will be very long.

But, as I said: more to Last Straw is being worked on, and when I start posting (I make no promises when that will be), I'll get more into it. I just really needed this. Thank you for reading (assuming you got this far lol)


	2. The Rest of the Day After

Disclaimer: So I guess I forgot to put this in before, but really I can't believe it needs to be said: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. Heck, I don't even really own the concept of the story; everyone has lost a family member, and well...we've all read KiGo before. This story is merely written as a way for a grieving family member to cope with their loss. With super-powered/crime-fighting lesbian subtext XD. (I'm glad I can start cracking jokes again).

Back to the story!

Crying.

Heart wrenching sobbing.

That was the only sound that filled the lair for almost an hour. It was the kind of crying that can only be made by someone with something freshly broken inside. And it was coming from the indomitable Kim Possible.

Dr. Drakken was shocked and slightly humbled.

Shego was heartbroken. Saddened that something could bring her greatest rival down so far. The fact that it was from something completely unrelated to her stung her pride. Granted, she never wanted to do THIS to Kimmie.

Ron Stoppable was just glad that his girlfriend was finally letting the tears fall. Even if it was Shego of all people that finally got to comfort her.

"Here you go...uh, sidekick," Drakken muttered from behind Ron.

"Its Ron, is that really so hard to remember?" Queried Ron as he turned around, wondering what Drakken was up to. "What is that?" Behind him Drakken was holding out some piece of tech he hadn't been before. When had he moved to get it?

"Its the tech we stole. I'm giving it back. We can uh...do this again. Later. When she's feeling up to it. It doesn't mean anything if I'm not the one to bring her down."

"Oh, you're not going to take the blame for Nana Possible's death?" Ron asked as he warily took the stolen tech from the strangely respectful villain.

"Of course not! I'm evil, not a monster!" Drakken replied, taken aback.

Ron was about to respond back with another comment doubting Drakken's supposed character, but Kim's sobbing was finally winding down. And she was more important anyway.

"Shhh, Princess. I know. It hurts, and no matter what anyone else says, it isn't okay. But do you know what will help make it better?" Shego asked, surprisingly tenderly. As she gingerly raised Kim's face to look at her. At the shake of her head, Shego answered.

"This." And the green-skinned thief brought a single finger to Kim's forehead, releasing a small pulse of plasma to knock her out.

"HEY!" Ron cried as he began to charge the heartless villain. Only to stop short as Shego gingerly picked Kim up, bridal style and asked him a question he thought he'd never hear her ask.

"Do you two have a ride home?"

"Huh buh?" Today was becoming very confusing for Ron.

"A ride. Home. Do you have one? I know you and Princess usually rely on favors from people."

"Uh, no. Wade usually calls it in after we finish the mission." Ron answered, trying to process what was going on.

"Well, then. Follow me. We'll take you back in the hovercraft," Shego provided for him. "Come on Drakken, I'm going to need you to drive," Shego commanded as she turned and started walking away. Neither waiting for, nor caring if there were to be any argument.

-Later in the Hovercraft-

Doo-doo-doodoo. With Kim still out like a light, Ron took it upon himself to answer the Kimmunicator.

"What up Wade? Oh! Hi Mrs. Dr. P, what's up?"

"Oh, hello Ron. Where's Kim? Is she alright?" Kim's mom questioned, the normal concern for her daughter augmented by her behavior this morning.

"No...no, she's fine," he answered, looking over to check on Kim; seated on Shego's lap like a baby. Which weirded him out to no end. "She's uhh...she's sleeping."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm guessing the...mission went well?"

"Yeeeah...it went...good..." Ron struggled to answer, not wanting to outright lie but also not cause undo panic.

"Well, Ronald. It went well. That's good. We're going to be having the services at the family ranch. You remember where it is?" At Ron's nod she continued, "I'm assuming you're on your way back to Middleton, but could you have your ride drop you off there? We are already en route."

"Yeeeah..." Ron said looking briefly around. Shego still only focused on Kim, and Drakken focused on flying the hovercraft. "Yeah, I think we can arrange that. We'll meet you there."

"Thank you Ron, we'll see you in a little while," Mrs. Possible said before disconnecting the call.

"Hey Drakken, could you ah..."

"Is that the one with the freaky robot horses?"

"Yeah."

"All the way out there? Can't you just-"

"Yeah, we can do that," Shego interrupted, her focus still on the sleeping heroine. "Just change course Dr. D."

Drakken looked like he was going to protest further, but the glare Shego threw him caused him to grumble his protestations. But he changed course anyway.

They continued sitting in silence for a few more minutes. Until finally Ron couldn't stand the curiosity any longer.

"Okay, so why did are you doing all this Shego? I thought you hated us."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Buffoon, I do dislike you. But I never hated Pumpkin. I just love pushing her and her buttons. As for why?" At this Shego thought in silence. Even she didn't fully understand her own actions. Finally she answered, "I remember how I felt when my grandparents died. The crippling pain. Normally I wouldn't care, but...Kimmie...Kim, is one of the few people I respect. That I-...and seeing her like that...it - well suffice to say I didn't like it. I should be the only one to throw her off her game. To take her down."

"And the knockout thing? If you cared so much, why'd you do that?"

"Could you not see the bags under her eyes? She obviously hasn't slept. That, and sleep can...well, it can help. And we all know how stubborn Princess can be. I doubt she would've done It on her own."

"Oh...okay. So...then, why is she sitting on your lap?" Ron asked. But when Shego didn't reply, he just turned back around and continued the ride in silence.

Shego, for her part, was questioning her actions. She felt the explanations she had given Ron were good enough. But that last question had her stumped. Why hadn't she just put Kim down in her own seat? She didn't know. What she DID know is that her cold, black heart cracked a little when Kim had whined in her sleep and gripped her harder when Shego HAD tried to put her in her own seat. That she still couldn't stand it when slight turbulence rocked the craft and Kim would cling ever more to her, loosening the few sobs that still clung to the insides of her eyes. And Shego, who would normally have been, who SHOULD have been annoyed, just hugged her tighter. Rubbing her back, and making soothing sounds to try and keep the distraught heroine asleep.

And that was how the entire flight to Montana went. In absolute silence see do the occasional sobs from Kim, and Shego then soothing her.

-At the Possible Ranch-

Dr. Anne Possible sat on the porch to the Lazy C ranch, waiting for whatever fancy or private aircraft would be delivering her daughter. Suffice to say, she was surprised when a hover-car arrived. Piloted by Kimmie-Cub's arch nemesis. Surprise which evolved to shock when she saw that Kim was not only sleeping soundly, but being carried in by Shego.

Ron came up to her while Shego and Drakken exchanged a heated, whispered argument.

"So, Ron...what's going on?" Anne asked while pointing to her daughter and her keeper.

"Honestly, Mrs. Dr. P? I have no idea. But it seems to be working."

"Hey Anne," Shego greeted while walking up to Kim's mother.

"Shego. So, what happened?" Anne's tone belying a barely controlled anger that Shego knew would snap should she say the wrong thing. And while she was confident she could take anything the neurosurgeon could try to dish out, Kim didn't need that on top of everything else.

"Kimmie here had a breakdown during our fight. And after crying for a while, I used a mild plasma shock to send her to dream land," seeing Anne's eyebrow arch dangerously Shego decided to explain further. "She was obviously very tired. I could tell by the bags under her eyes, and the poor fighting style. Plus...I've found that getting a good night sleep can really help with this kind of turmoil. Now, where's Pumpkin here's room?" Shego slightly lifted the slumbering heroine in her arms, as though her own mother wouldn't know whom she was talking about. "The shock I gave her was fairly weak, but between that and how tired she obviously was, I'm guessing she'll be out until tomorrow."

"Down the hall, second door on the right. Uhh...thank you, Shego." As her daughter would say, this sitch was so the drama.

"Thanks Anne," Shego stated over her shoulder as she carried Kim down the hall.

Once inside Kim's temporary room, Shego went to put her sleeping rival to bed. But she found herself unable to stand once laying her down.

"Don't go, Shego," Kim mumbled, tightening her hold on green-themed thief.

"You're awake, Cupcake? Since when?" Though she was confused as Kim should still be out like a light, she still didn't keep trying to stand.

"When we landed," Kim supplied.

"So you could've walked? And I could've left with Drakken?" Shego tried to be annoyed, really she was. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to be angry over being used as a transportation service like that. There was just something underhanded about the way Kim had handled it, it made her heart melt.

"Yeah but...please Shego, just-...just don't leave yet. Stay here, with me...just a little while longer," Kim pleaded, trying to fight the exhaustion. She didn't know why, and she didn't care, but she felt like she needed her archrival to stay with her for as long as possible. Figuring out the why was a problem for later.

"*Sigh* fine Princess. Let me go see about some pajamas for you, and I'll be right back," Shego relented. Much like Kim, Shego was amazed and confused by all these turns of events, but the hows and whys would have to wait until later.

So, Shego vanished into the house to steal herself something to sleep in (that catsuit was not comfortable to sleep in), and hopefully get some sleepwear for Kim from her mom.

While Dr. Possible was also surprised by her daughter's request for Shego's continued presence, she merely arched a questioning eyebrow while handing over the requested items. To which Shego replied with an equally confused shrug of the shoulders.

After the two most dangerous women in the world were changed for bed, Shego crawled in beside Kim. To which Kim responded by turning over and all but wrapping around her.

"Goodnight, Kimmie."

"Goodnight, Shego."

…..

….

"And Shego?"

"Hmmm?"

….

"Thank you, for everything."

-End Chapter 2-

Thank you to those that have responded with kind words and offers of sympathy and empathy. My own Nana, was actually my great-grandmother. Which only recently did I learn how lucky I was to have had her in my life at all. It has been a difficult time for the entire family, but writing this and plotting it out in my head all day has been helping me to get through it. I expect that this pattern will continue for the next couple days as well. I figure if I'm going to hurt this much, I may as well put the pain to work to do something constructive lol.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I'm certainly glad to be writing again.


	3. An Awkward Breakfast

_Disclaimer: Still not owning anything._

_Thank you Shego, for everything._

Kim's eyes shot open at the memory of how her night had ended. Clutching the sheets on the empty bed next to her, she wondered what had come over her yesterday. And if she should be sad to wake up to Shego being gone.

Because she was.

But with the gaping void her Nana's passing had left in her heart, now was not the time to question whatever it was that brought her comfort. The soul searching could come later, when thinking of her Nana didn't bring so many unwelcome tears to her eyes. Like it was now.

"Wow, Princess, I didn't realize I was so missed," came the snarky quip as Kim let loose her first sob of the day. Kim sat up and looked over to see Shego sitting on the chair in the room, surrounded by bags and typing something on a laptop.

While wiping her eyes with one hand, she threw a pillow at the villainess with the other. Kim let out a chuckle when Shego let the pillow connect with her face with an exaggerated "oomph".

"Where did you go?" Kim asked her bedmate, as she finally got up from said bed.

"Out," came the evasive non-answer.

At the glare from Kim as she began stripping from her pajamas, Shego decided to elaborate.

"Well, given how clingy you were last night," at this reminder Kim felt her cheeks flush, Shego only grinned as she continued, "I figured I'd be staying here for at least the...service. And I couldn't very well wear my catsuit for that, now could I?"

"I suppose not..." Kim mumbled as she collected a clean change of clothes for...the first half of the day.

Despite the rhetorical nature of the question, Shego decided to not say anything and just continue, suddenly eager to see how Pumpkin would react to her...morning activities. "So I hot wired a truck, I think it was your uncle's, and drove into town before sunrise."

"Uh Huh," was Kim's dismissive reply as she went to the connected bathroom.

Shego, not liking being brushed off and not even getting a rise out of Kim, followed her to the door of the bathroom and continued recounting her tale. "I then proceeded to steal myself some clothes for my stay. Like my new outfit?" She asked, giving a nice twirl to show off her newly…"acquired" clothing. A simple outfit of black jeans, black calf boots with a low heel, and a low cut green top, but Shego made it work.

"Okay, very nice Shego." Shego's face fell as Kim brushed her off, once again in that same dead tone. It was like she didn't care that Shego had just gone on a thieving spree. And that was not something her Princess would not care about. She didn't even tell her she looked pretty, especially considering the lack of a Club Banana near by! Shego didn't care who had just died, no one brushed HER off like this; she was going to get a reaction out of Kim, even if it killed her.

And so, Shego sat on the bed and fumed while Kim finished up her shower.

Finally she heard the water turn off, and a few minutes later a fully dressed Kim Possible walked out, towelling her hair, right into an agitated super-thief.

"Ooph! What the hell Shego?!" Kim cried as she stumbled backward to keep her balance.

"What the hell yourself, Princess? I just admitted to a miniature crime spree and you walk away like it was nothing," The agitation that Shego felt so strongly suddenly started melting as Kim looked away and bit her lip so adorably. "That's not like you, Kimmie," she said with for more concern than she wanted to.

That didn't sound like Shego. That sounded like everybody else, and something snapped inside Kim Possible.

"My Nana just died, Shego! My world is turned upside down and inside out right now!" Kim's sudden outburst startled Shego as she involuntarily took a few steps back from the advancing, ranting Kim. NOT that she was scared, mind you. "Last night I cried in my arch enemy's arms and then refused to sleep without her in the same bed!" Kim pointed to the offending mattress as though Shego was confused as to what she was referring. "I don't know what's going on right now. Nothing's normal, or how it should be, or-...What is normal anyway?" Kim queried, more to the air than anyone in particular. Her arms falling to her side, and she bit her lip again to try and gather herself. Refocusing on the woman in front of her, "You stealing things. Breaking the law. That's what you're SUPPOSED to do, Shego. And then I stop you….or...I should. But instead I-...I'm just happy that there's still some kind of normalcy still going on around here...somehow," her last words being followed by a sniffle as she rubbed away yet more unshed tears.

"Alright, alright," Shego soothed as she once again hugged Kim to her.

"I promise Shego," Kim started as she hugged the taller woman back. "I'll care again, and make you return whatever you stole, or...whatever."

"Sure you will, Kimmie."

"Darn straight I will. But for now Shego….for now, I'm just happy that you're back," Kim admitted as she hugged the other woman tighter.

"Princess, I-I get it. This is weird for me too. I should be trying to take advantage of you being this out of it, but-"

"Kim! Breakfast is on the table. Come and eat. Oh, and if your...friend is still here she should come down too." Came her mother's call from the other side of the door, at the worst possible time. Or best, if you were Shego and didn't want to admit to having feelings (other than "annoyed" and/or "angry").

Regardless, both girls jumped away from each other as though they were caught doing something bad.

"We uh, we should probably go...do that," Kim stuttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, after you, Princess," Shego agreed as she opened the door and motioned for Kim to go first.

"Thanks" was Kim's hurried reply as she quickly walked down the hall to the kitchen, Shego right on her heels.

"Good morning, Kimmie!" Anne Possible greeted her daughter and got up from the table to give her a hug. "Hello Shego," she greeted, with far less enthusiasm, when she noticed the other woman behind her daughter.

"Yo," came the equally disinterested reply as Shego took a seat at the table.

Still clinging to her daughter, Mrs. Possible whispered, "How are you feeling, Honey?

"Terrible Mom...how could I possibly feel otherwise?" Kim asked, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Oh, Kimmie…" Anne sighed as she held her little girl to her all the tighter. It killed her that her daughter was hurting so much and she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Anne felt her own heart sink a little more, as it seemed that the hug that was supposed to comfort her daughter instead squeezed new sobs from her. Fortunately, it was only a couple, followed by a few sniffles as Kim turned her head to give her mother a kiss in thanks.

Finally, Kim took a seat next to Shego after extricating herself from the hug. As she sat down, Kim forcefully pressed her hands into her legs, as though trying to physically force the sadness back down where she felt it belonged.

While Shego had respectfully kept her head turned away from the familial interaction, she reached under the table and gave Kim's hand a squeeze, attempting to be comforting.

She knew she was successful, when Kim turned her head and gave a tentative smile.

"Hooo-eee, Annabelle!" Shego and Kim jumped apart, and sat up ramrod straight as though they were about to be caught stealing from the cookie jar. "That smells like some dern good cook-" Slim Possible came into his dining room and stopped up short when he saw who was seated next to his niece.

Slim stood there and glared at the pale woman sitting at his table from behind the shadows of his wide-brimmed hat, as the memories of his last encounter with this woman danced in front of his eyes. The glare was almost enough to make even Shego wilt. Almost.

Instead, she merely held his gaze, doing her best to soften her eyes and show that she meant no harm, this time around.

The tension in the room was very quickly mounting, and Kim was at a loss for what to do.

Not wanting emotions to run any higher, Anne cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention away from each other. "*Ahem* Slim, I believe you know Kim's _guest_? I apologize for not asking you about it before hand, but you were busy with James and Kim seems to have needed her company," Anne rushed out to try and calm her brother-in-law.

Sadly, it seemed Anne's attempts at dispelling the tension in the room was only a temporary success. Kim sat there, looking between Shego and her uncle, desperately hoping that neither would do something to upset the other.

…

….

The silence was killing her. It felt like hours that everyone seemed frozen on the spot staring each other down, but it was only a couple seconds. Kim knew this because she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her pulse slowly quickening in case she needed to take action. Against whom? She hoped she didn't have to find out.

"So then…" her uncle began, "You were here all night, were you?" Shego's nod in reply was barely perceptible. "Well, since my ranch is still standing...I guess I'll trust my niece's judgment on this. But...you take one take one step out of line while you're here….well let's just say, since our last encounter my cyber-horses have a shiny new combat mode I've been wanting to properly test out," Slim finished as he pulled up his chair.

Kim let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as she started reaching to serve herself some breakfast.

"Although…" the foreboding tone in her uncle's voice caused Kim's hands to freeze mid-way to the eggs. "I don't suppose you would know why this morning, my truck wasn't where I'd left it yesterday?"

"I would, in fact," Shego replied, eerily calmly as she served herself. "I'm afraid I needed to borrow it in order to go into town to do some...shopping. Don't worry, I filled up your tank with gas. I'm not dumb enough to steal from the person whose roof I'm staying under."

"You still stole my truck."

"I BORROWED it, I brought it back, and with a full tank!, Besides it was only because I didn't want to wake anyone up, least of all Kimmie with the inevitable fight that would have broken out."

"...Fine. I'll let it slide this ONE time. But you pull a stunt like that again and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, robot-combat-horses," Shego cut him off, not wanting to hear the threat again. Although at his glare (but mostly the one she felt from Kim), she let slip a small apology, "Sorry."

"So...shopping you say? I wouldn't reckon' the stores in town would be open before dawn…" Slim asked, still fishing for a way to get this woman away from his family, especially his niece and impressionable daughter. However before Shego could reply with something to try and get this interrogation to end, Kim came to her 'defense'.

"She stole some clothes for the rest of her stay, Uncle Slim." Slim's eyes widened in shock, not expecting his niece to have known already and be so casual about it. While his eyes were occupied with that, his eyebrows shot up at hearing the tired, resigned tone from Kim where she usually had such a chipper one. He didn't expect her to be sunshine and roses given the nature of her visit, but still…

"Don't worry, I'll...take care of it after- after the….funeral. But please, you said you'd trust me on this, so please...please, trust me. I can handle Shego," Kim pled with her uncle, her eyes only meeting his with her final plea. The last twelve hours were too much of an emotional roller coaster and she just wanted some breakfast. Which is what kept the scoff that was trying to escape Shego's throat at bay.

Seeing the watery look in her green eyes, Slim relented with a muttered "Okay," and started taking his own breakfast.

Thankfully to Kim, they ate in silence, albeit a strained one, for a few minutes, only occasionally broken by small bits of conversation. Both her uncle and mother would try to get Kim to open up even a little bit, anything to get that hollowed look out of her eyes. However, all their attempts were met with either grunts or single-syllable answers. Nothing would deter her quest to focu on her food.

They eventually stopped trying to talk to her, and started trying to talk with Shego. That, weirdly, went much better, because while Shego would give either a barely-considered polite and usually sarcastic answer, it would make Kim smirk. After one particular remark from Shego to something Slim had said, Kim told her to "behave".

"Hey, you know me, Pumpkin...behaving's all I do," she said with a salacious smirk at the red-head.

"Uh-huh, sure you do Shego. That's why I'm always putting you in jail."

"Oh please, me and Drakken get away more than half the time," Shego replied while stuffing eggs in her face and giving Kim her best "try-and-contradict-that-I-win" smirk she could with cheeks full of eggs.

"*Snrkt* Okay, whatever you say Shego," Kim replied while going back to her breakfast, her smile fading as the silence returned. Anne was shocked, she couldn't remember ever hearing her daughter snort, out of either derision or amusement.

Eventually they were joined by Kim's dad. James, who, upon seeing Shego seated at the table, looked to his wife. When she gave him the it's-complicated-but-fine-now-so-don't-say-anything-and-we'll-talk-about-it-later" look, he just grunted a greeting to his family and started eating the breakfast that his wife had considerately made a plate of for him. They were almost all done eating when the final occupants of the house finally made their arrival.

"C'mon Jim, Tim! We gots 'ta get down there buh-fore all the foods- WHAT IN TARNATION IS SHE DOIN' HERE?!" Came Joss's cry when she noticed the unexpected house guest.

"Oh shit…" came the stereo voices of the Tweebs.

"Language!" Came Anne's exasperated cry.

Kim and Shego, for their part just groaned; Kim face-palming, and Shego slumping down in her chair at the thought of going through this again.

"Sorry," came a chorus of three young voices.

"So, what is your arch-nemesis doing here, Kim?" pressed Tim.

"My mission...got complicated last night. Some things happened, and Shego gave me a ride over here. And in exchange she got a non-jail type roof over her head and breakfast. But for now, we need to go back to my room," Kim answered. As she stood up, she pulled Shego with her. "May we be excused?"

"Sure thing Honey," her mother allowed.

"But-" Joss tried to protest for more answers. She needed to understand what her world saving cousin's greatest foe was doing eating breakfast with them.

"Now, young lady. I know…." Slim's attempts at assuaging his daughter faded as Kim all but dragged Shego back to their room. While Shego would have normally fought back, if for no other reason than to be difficult, she also just wanted out of that ever more awkward situation.

As Shego closed the door behind them, Kim sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Shego, I'm...sorry...about that. I-" Kim tried getting out at the same time Shego also tried to start.

"Pumpkin, I…"

It was clear neither of them quite knew where to go from here, much less what to say. So, upon seeing the bags she'd brought in earlier, Shego decided to put off figuring things out just a little longer. "Look, Princess, I should go get ready, for the...um, the wake," Shego reasoned out loud, stumbling over her words as she gathered her things and headed into the bathroom, very carefully avoiding eye contact with her temporary roommate.

Kim, for her part, just watched Shego gather her things and all but run into the bathroom. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that having Shego here would cause all kinds of unwanted trouble. She knew she should ask Shego to leave.

No.

She couldn't do that. Just the very thought seemingly unsealed the box that the pain of her Nana-...that her pain was being kept in. After all her years of saving the world, of doing all kinds of selfless good for everybody else...just this one time she felt she could be a little selfish. She had to be. Because this pain in her chest was far too unbearable otherwise.

Going to say goodbye to-...seeing her Nana...like that…

She didn't know why, but she knew she was going to need Shego there for the next couple of days. She didn't know why yet, but for now she didn't care.

*Knock**Knock* "Kimmie-cub?"

So lost in trying to not get lost in thought, her mother's, albeit welcome, interruption made her jump, "Come in mom."

"Hey there Sweetie...Here's your dress for the wake...Where's Shego?" Anne asked as she laid the outfit on the bed next to her forlorn baby girl.

"She's in the bathroom, getting ready," Kim answered. After swallowing the lump in her throat she continued, "How-...how long until….how long do we have?"

Anne looked at the clock next to the bed, "Lunch is in a couple hours, and then we're heading straight over to the funeral home. So...no dawdling, like I know you like to do...heh" Anne tried joking. The fact that Kim's face remained stuck between indifferent and breaking down crying, she realized just how necessary Shego somehow was to her daughter right now. "I'll come let you know when lunch is ready," Anne said as she let herself out.

Kim didn't even acknowledge her as she left.

She just sat there, staring at the conservative navy blue dress. She let a single tear slip down her face as she listened to the shower going behind the other door.

Doing her best to think about literally anything other than what the near future held.

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. After the actual funeral, I needed some time with other more...video-gamey distractions. Which then triggered my natural lazy procratinator tendencies. But, I got it done, FINALLY, and I'm proud of that fact. :D

As I said, its been almost a week, so some of the raw emotional turmoil is gone or processed. But I certainly remember it well enough. Next chapter: the longest several hours a person can endure.

Thank you all once again for your support and kind words!


	4. Ron Ruins Romance

Author's Note: Whooo, been a while :P Sorry about that. Some things happened, and then there was my own masterful procrastination skills lol But here is the next chapter. I had wanted to get to the wake in this chapter, but then it wound up being longer than I wanted and instead of taking EVEN MORE TIME, I decided to cut it now and just do another chapter. So here you go! (See, I can be considerate sometimes or whatever lol)

Also, still own nothing but this computer.

~~~~~~Story Proper~~~~~~~

It took a couple minutes of doing her best not to think too hard, of staring at her dress but seeing nothing, but finally Kim stood and began changing into her mourning wear. Working on autopilot, her limbs moving with an unfamiliar sluggishness, her eyes still remained fixed on the same point on her bed, seeing nothing. So absorbed was she in trying not to feel, that she hadn't even noticed that she'd finished getting dressed, nevermind that her unlikely guest had finally emerged from the bathroom.

Shego, for her part, had finished getting ready about ten minutes ago, and had been watching Kim just go through the motions. Finally after she had just been standing there for a while, Shego decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Alright Kimmie," she quietly spoke to pull the forlorn teen's attention to her, though she wished it hadn't, the hollowed out look in those usually vibrant green eyes was disconcerting enough to make her forget what she was going to say next. Fortunately, as she took in the villainess' disguise the light slowly returned to her eyes.

"Shego? Is...is that you?" Kim asked, "You look...different."

To her credit Shego did, in fact, look completely different. Gone was her usual pale green complexion, replaced with a very, VERY, healthy tan. If someone didn't know that wasn't her natural skin color, they would also assume that the only make-up she was wearing was the subdued red lip stick. Her usually flowing black hair was tied back into a french braid that she wore slung over her left shoulder. The dress she wore was jet black, cut diagonally so it only covered her right shoulder but her left was bare, came down to just above her knees, with a forest green belt around her middle. Her legs, also a deep tan, were bare and breathtaking (not that Kim was in any condition to think on why that was the word her brain came up with) and she wore a pair of black patent leather open toed, sling back heels. While she was certainly dressed appropriately for the upcoming...events, a vision of her wearing the same outfit (sans all the makeup, of course) dancing with her at a club sprang unbidden to Kim's mind. Quickly, Kim shook the thought away as Shego continued.

"Well, that would be the point of a disguise, isn't it?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow as though to challenge Kim to argue that fact. "I must say, its none too bad considering what I had to work with on such short notice…" She said as she admired her handy work and twirled to show off for Kimmie.

"You do look very hot, Shego. But why the disguise?" Kim asked as she put her own heels. She didn't notice her own slip of the tongue until it was far too late, so she just pretended she hadn't said it and bent down so her hair would hopefully hide the light blush threatening to appear on her cheeks.

Shego had however, caught both the compliment and blush and could not, in evil conscience, let either one go. "I do look hot, don't I, Princess? You should feel honored, I don't go through all this work for just anyone," Shego teased the embarrassed heroine. "Though I must say you don't look too bad yourself," Shego said with a chuckle, enjoying flustering the poor redhead.

Kim was dressed far more conservatively, with a dark blue sleeveless dress that covered both shoulders, and went down to just below her knees. She had a thick white shrug with full sleeves, well as a wide patent leather belt around her waist and full shoes with a short, thick heel. Not as gorgeous as Shego would have liked to have seen, but Kim was more than cute enough to make up for it, and unlike her, didn't need layers of makeup to go outside without getting arrested. Speaking of, Kim had asked her a question before she got side tracked.

"The disguise, Cupcake, is because I remembered reading the file on your Nana...from the bayou...incident," to her credit, Shego looked away sheepishly for that reminder, "And I remembered that your Nana had a lot of friends in the military and various law enforcement and government agencies. And while I'm here….supporting you, or whatever, in your time of need, I'd really rather not get arrested while I'm here. That would just be plain embarrassing."

Kim gave herself a fairly audible smack on the forehead for having forgotten that little tidbit of information. It was part of the reason she and her Nana had gotten so much closer.

"I'm soooo sorry Shego, I completely forgot about that if you don't want to-"

"Ah-bupbup, don't you dare tell me I don't have to do this if I don't want to, Cupcake. I've already put on enough of this makeup that I can't even move my face that well. You don't get to get rid of me that easily," Shego remarked with a challenging glint in her eye and a smirk (or the best she could do at the moment) on her lips. Kim gave a smile in thanks, one that actually reached her eyes this time.

"Well alright Shego, but you'd better be careful, or I might go and cry on you again."

"I'd like to see you try." Shego continued trying to goad the hero, hoping to keep Kim from drawing back into herself.

They spent a few seconds eyeing each other up. Both subconsciously tensing up, old muscle memory causing them to coil like springs. For what, neither of them knew, as combat was the furthest thing from their minds, never mind that neither was anywhere near dressed appropriately. Until all the tension was suddenly let out of the room, like releasing a balloon before tying it, by a cough from Mrs. Possible.

"Mm-mmm, you girls look very nice, lunch is in the kitchen. I suggest you both eat up, since it will be a while before we can eat again." At that Mrs. Possible made her escape before there was more of the ever mounting tension that seemed to just radiate from her daughter and her guest.

Both young women made their way down the hall, following Mrs. Possible.

It was eerily silent.

Shego, not liking the silence, decided to change it, "So Kimmie, isn't black the usual choice of color for a wake and funeral? You seem to be very...lacking in that department."

"I don't own very many black clothes, Shego. I'm not one of those freaky goth kids. And the only black dress I do own….well, let's just say that Nana always hated it." Kim explained over her shoulder.

"Oh, is that the one from the-" Shego pointed the spot on the back of her neck where a certain Moodulator chip had been, "-incident?"

"Uhh, yeah?" _Can't believe she remembers that._ "I can't believe you remember that."

"Huh...yeah, well it was the first time…" Shego trailed off, realizing this was neither the time nor place to get into something she didn't want to admit to yet. "Anyway, I kinda wish you'd brought it. It looked great on you," Shego continued with a licentious grin.

Kim's head snapped forward so quickly to hide the rising blush in her cheeks, that Shego was surprised she hadn't snapped her own neck. Though, the possibility of whiplash aside, she once again found an embarrassed Kim Possible to be adorable, and continued smirking. Eventually though, they got to the kitchen and her good mood was immediately spoiled.

"Ron! When did you get here?" Kim asked, surprised to see him there. Ron had been busy making sandwiches for everybody and had looked up with a smile to greet his girlfriend and maybe try to brighten her day a little. Of course the sheer astonishment in Kim's voice upon seeing him, while not enough to wipe the smile from his face, caused his heart to break a little.

"I've been here all night. Drakken dropped me off here too, remember? I didn't want to leave you alone with your arch-enemy, so I stayed around in case you needed help. And to support you in your time of emotional need." Ron explained, trying and failing to keep a smile on his face and stay upbeat for Kim's sake.

"Oh...well thank you, Ron. But I'm totally fine, really," Kim tried to assure him. He looked over her shoulder when the strange new woman behind Kim violently shook her head "no". This, however, was enough movement in Kim's peripheral vision for her to whip her head around, "Oh, shut up Shego," Kim commanded with a slight grin and playful glint in her eye.

Shego was not most people. "I didn't say anything, Pumpkin," Shego defended herself, raising her hands in the universal sign of surrender. The smile on her lips, however, betrayed the fact that she wasn't actually sorry.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you- Ron, what's the matter with your face?" Sadly the banter between the two women was cut short when Kim turned around to look back at Ronald. The look on Ron's face was one of pure frozen terror, his eyes wide and mouth almost comically stretched, while he stood pointing at the disguised Shego as though she were the Medusa and her visage alone had turned him to stone. It would have been amusing if it didn't have everyone so creeped out. Kim walked up to him slowly and started waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Ron! Earth to Ron! Are yo-"

"SHEGO! You're Shego! Kim! It's Shego!" He shrieked, finally snapping out of it, only to startle and mildly deafen poor Kim. Everyone else also trying to get the ringing in their ears to stop.

"Gah! Yes, it's me, buffoon. I'm incognito, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go screaming my-"

"What are you still doing here?" The accidental monkey master demanded as he got into a fighting stance and started faintly glowing blue. Remembering what happened the last time she'd seen him do that, Shego once again put her hands up in surrender, and meant it this time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there, Stoppable. I'm not here to cause trouble. Me and Kimmie have a little truce going on until she's fit for duty again. Until then I'm here to-" At this, Shego cut herself short. She wasn't honestly sure what or why she was still there. Well, she had some suspicions, but she'd be damned if she was going to go into it with the sidekick before she and Kimmie could hash it out themselves. So she simply looked to Kim and hoped she could provide some kind of answer. Kim, while trying to get her hearing back, had heard most of the conversation, and at Shego's pleading look decided to try coming to her rescue, which felt weird.

"She's here as my guest." When it looked like Ron was going to try to argue she decided to cut him off at the pass, "Because I want her here, and that's that." Her tone and the hard look in her eyes settled the discussion.

Several tense moments of intense staring passed. Ron intensely pleading with Kim for a better explanation. Kim intensely asking Ron to drop it and trust her. And Shego being intensely annoyed.

Finally, Ron lowered his stance, and though he did not bother to soften the hard look in his eyes he relented, "Fine, as long as she doesn't try anything, or I'll bust out the Monkey Kung-Fu. Note the serious face Shego," he warned, before turning around and taking the sandwich he had finished preparing before the girls had entered.

As the tension in the kitchen was winding down, a cough came from no one in particular to finish the job. Finally, Kim took notice of the fact that everyone else was also in the kitchen. "Errr…" Kim looked like a deer in the headlights as she turned and saw the entirety of her family watching her. This caused a snicker to escape from Shego as she witnessed her usually unflappable rival look so lost. At the glare from Kim over her shoulder, Shego simply smiled and went to make her own lunch while leaving Kim to greet her family.

"Hey daddy," Kim managed to get past the newly formed lump in her throat as she hugged her father harder than she had in years. "Sorry about breakfast. How're you doing?"

"Hey Kimmie-cub, I'm-I'm doing as well as can be expected," James choked out as he held his baby girl as tight as she held him. "You sure you're doing okay?"

"*Sniffle* Dad, I swear, I'm fine," Kim said as she loosened the hug to look her father in the eye and rub her own. After giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, she moved on to the younger members of the Possible clan. "Hey Joss. Hey Tweebs," Kim greeted as she gave each a hug and kiss on the head in turn.

"Hey Kim," the three children greeted.

"How you guys doing?" She asked as she pulled all three into one big loose hug.

"Okay," came the stereo voices of the twins, though the unshed tears and shaky voices implied otherwise.

"Terrible," was Joss' honest reply, with a pout and watery eyes.

"Oh, guys," Kim's voice and heart broke a little. Not knowing how to help them, she pulled them in for a second, tighter, longer hug.

Releasing her brothers and cousin, Kim turned around to find a sandwich right in her face.

Said sandwich was on a plate, being held by Shego.

For her.

First the hugging, then the cuddling, and now the feeding. Kim's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in confusion and she hesitated to take the offered food. In silent rebuttal, Shego did not hide her irritation at Kim rebuking her charitable works. The scowl that marred her lovely features acted as both a warning to take the lunch she made, a dare to not take it, and a promise that no matter what family member had just died she would fry Kimmie's butt if she didn't eat it.

Kim, never one to resist a challenge, pouted in contemplation, her brows knit together as she considered not taking the very delicious looking sandwich and seeing what would happen. While the option to annoy Shego was one she would have taken any other day, today was not the day to start fights. She just wished Ron had remembered that.

So she took the lunch of a rather large, double sandwich, loaded with various cold-cut meats, cheeses, some lettuce and tomatoes, and three slices of bread, toasted on both sides, which was strange as she could swear she hadn't heard the toaster being used.

"Superheated my hands," Shego explained when she saw Kim looking at the toasted bread in confusion. "Haven't used a toaster since I learned to control my powers," Shego continued with a cocky smirk as she all but sauntered over to sit at the table with the rest of the gathering. And after grabbing a bag of chips and a glass of lemonade, Kim also went to eat with the rest of her family. And Shego.

The silence once again hanging over the meal was such that the breakfast that morning seemed pleasant by comparison. Every few seconds, Ron would shoot a death glare at the disguised Shego, Shego would ignore him completely, and the Possibles would go between dreading the day ahead, and hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

~~~~~~~~It's a Scene Transition~~~~~~~~

After "Awkward Meal Time with the Possibles, Take 2", the families loaded themselves into their separate cars, Slim and his daughter in his truck, and Kim's family plus guests in their van. With both Dr.'s Possible in the front seats, and Jim and Tim in the middle seat of the family van, Kim was left in the backseat stuck in the middle of her two guests. Which wouldn't have been so bad considering how roomy the van usually was, but both Ron and Shego decided they needed to see who could sit closer to her without leaving their own seats. But instead of saying anything, Kim decided to sit there and fume over their childish behavior as it beat out focusing on anything else.

At one point, both of them had tried to put their arm around her, Ron going for the shoulder and Shego for the waist. But Ron had been just slightly quicker to put his arm around his girlfriend and pull her to his side, sticking out his tongue as hard as he could to irritate the disguised thief as much as possible.

"Put that away Buffoon, before I burn it off," Shego threatened.

"Shego, play nice, or else!" Anne called from the front with that forceful tone of voice that only mothers seem able to use.

"Oooh, ~Shego's in trouble~" the twins taunted in a sing-song voice.

"BOYS!" James barked, a little more forcefully than perhaps he had meant. But it was sufficiently successful in getting his sons to stop making the situation worse.

"And Ron, stop provoking her!" Anne added when she saw that the blond boy was still making faces at the dangerous villain. Satisfied that all her charges were behaving, Anne turned back to her husband to make sure he was alright.

In the backseat, however, Kim was still upset at Ron for escalating this juvenile display and knowingly riling up the slightly older woman. Her eyes widened when she realized that she would rather Ron not even be there, and have it just be her and her arch-rival. As she looked at Ron to try and make sense of her confusion, she found herself once more frustrated by that fact that despite him keeping a rather tight and uncomfortable hold on her shoulders, he wasn't even looking at her! Just staring out into space through the window. Before she even realized what her body was doing, she found her hand entangled with Shego's own. Upon realizing this, she looked over at the other woman and their eyes connected for a brief moment. But in that moment, she saw...something in Shego's eyes she'd never seen before. It looked like...hope?

Shego for her part, after having been chastised like a child, decided to act like one. Crossing her arms in a huff and pouting out the window. Eventually though, she put them back down to her sides, just in time to feel a petite wanderer entangle itself with her own digits. And her fingers had the audacity to close around the intruders without her consent! Shego's head then snapped to the offending digits, and then snapped to the redhead the naturally colored ones were attached to. And in the brief moment that their eyes connected Shego saw something she could swear was...longing, in those emerald pools.

While the eye contact was brief before both girls turned away in embarrassment, neither one let go of the other's hand.

Oppressive silence once again took hold of the Possible car, and the grim reminder of where they were going sank in once again.

~~~~~~~~~Funeral Home Parking Lot```

Out of everyone in the car, only Ronald was glad that they had arrived at their destination, since now Shego had to let go of his girlfriend's hand. Yes, he noticed, but he chose not to say anything in order to avoid getting yelled at again.

Getting out of the car and walking up to the funeral home, Kim was more on edge than most missions she'd been on. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt actual dread, all but crushing her chest. So when Ron came running, RUNNING, up to her side and grabbed her hand a little harder than she was comfortable with, it took all her willpower to not rip her hand away and punch him square in the face.

_He's just trying to be supportive and compassionate. No need to be angry at him. Calm down Kim…._

Though upon entering the home, and turning into the room that held her Nana, all thoughts of Ron and his annoying possessiveness left her. All thought, all feeling left her. Despite the heat outside, she'd swear she was back on that Antarctic mission a month ago, because all at once her blood ran cold.

Breathing was difficult.

Everything looked like it was underwater.

_Nana…._


	5. A Tale to Remember

A/N: Hullo, everyone! Happy….well, every holiday I was absent for. Like I said on my profile, something had come up (hopefully good) that demanded ALL of my attention (much to the chagrin of my friends). But now that's done and I can focus on writing again! Whoo!

Well, technically it was done a couple weeks ago, and I was just too lazy and burned out from the work to come back to this, but here I am! That's part of the reason this is so short, I wanted to make sure I got _something_ out, just to get the ball rolling again. The other reason is I wanted to end this chapter on a strong emotional note (which I did for me, hopefully it came through in the writing). Next chapter will be longer, but unlike this chapter, will be told from outside Kim's head to help move the story along.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. Yes, this computer, the one you're reading this on. I own it now ;D

JK, just a bit of fun before the emotional stuff.

Oh! Also, _italics_ are Kim's thoughts, and "_italics in quotes"_ are people talking in Kim's memory. On to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even as it felt like her own heart was tearing itself to shreds in her chest, her body sought the comfort it knew it needed to weather this storm, and once again acted without her knowledge or consent. Tearing her hand away from her boyfriend and best friend since pre-K, Kim Possible not only grabbed the hand of her most dangerous foe, but fully entwined their arms, grabbing her powerful bicep in an attempt to anchor herself.

But none of these things even registered in her mind as her own actions. Her mind had all but shut down and all she was aware of was the myriad of pretty colors, with one big black splotch in the center.

As her point of view started moving closer, she could discern that the pretty colors were, in fact, beautiful bouquets. Each arranged around the dark spot that slowly started to come into focus.

A metal box.

One end open.

A face. Old. Wise. Serene. Peaceful. She looked familiar. Kim tried thinking where she'd seen her before, but it was difficult with everything under water. When did that happen?

However, as she came closer and the woman's visage filled her vision, everything came crashing back like a tidal wave, and Kim's body collapsed to under the pressure.

_This isn't right. _Kim heard her own thoughts, _Nana shouldn't be sleeping, she should be awake, and scolding me for not bundling up properly, or offering us all lemon squares, or…Stop it!_ She quickly silenced the pesky thoughts the only way she could think to, by slamming her eyes closed and getting rid of the horrifying image of her Nana's peaceful slumber.

But it didn't work.

No matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes, she could still see her Nana sleeping in her final dress.

So, she tried to think of happier times. Anything to get that image away from her.

She remembered going to visit Nana in Florida, her coming to visit for Christmas, of being so annoyed and so loved with all the itchy sweaters, discovering her Nana's badass past and learning new kung fu moves from her, new tips and tricks to better save the world, of the look on Shego's face when she used those very moves to beat her, of the look of pride on Nana's face when she told her.

All these things flashed across her minds eye, a montage of all the smiles she had ever shared with her. But always just under each image was the evil and cruel vision of her sleeping for the last time.

When it felt like her eyelids had fused together, and that she was going to crush her own hands trying to stop the tirade of memories, finally: Blackness. And sweet, sweet silence.

…..

"_How're you doing Nana?"_ That was her voice floating through the abyss...wasn't it? Where was it coming from?

"_Oh, I'm doing the best I can._"

_Nana? Where are you?_ Kim cried inside the void of her own mind.

"_How about you sweetie, are you still running around the world with Ronald? Chasing that green girl?"_

"_*Sigh* Yes Nana…."_

_Oh no…._Unbidden to her mind, came her memory of the last time her and Nana were together. The image forming slowly, she could eventually see with crystal clarity her Nana sitting across from her on the couch, lecturing her. Little had she known at the time, but this one was going to be different.

"_Well then, you better keep winning," _She had said, with a twinkle in her eye, "_Remember, you're a Possible. But, you know, you really should find someone and just settle down Kimmie-dear. Take it from somone who lived that life. You run, and you run, and you run, and you feel like you do so much good, but..."_ Nana drifted off as she looked to the side, and her gaze grew distant.

"_But what, Nana?"_ She heard her past self ask. At the time, she wasn't actually interested in what her grandmother had to say, she was just humoring the matriarch because she loved her. She hadn't been expecting anything profound, just more lecturing. However, Nana didn't answer immediately, so following her gaze, Kim's own gaze landed on an old photo, framed and dominating an end table. It was her Nana's wedding picture. Despite how old and washed out the photo was, nothing could hide how proud and happy the younger versions of her grandparents looked.

"_That was the happiest day of our lives, you know. Well, until the boys and you kids were born,"_ She finally continued, though it hardly seemed she was talking to Kim anymore. "_You can save the world time and again, Kimmie."_ She continued as she turned back to her oldest granddaughter, "_Master all the martial arts there are, beat all the bad guys. But….Trust me sweetie, you may love it now, but eventually it will ring hollow in your soul until you find the one. That special person will come into your life and suddenly everything will be full of meaning and passion again."_

"_Naaannaaa, I-" _This was going somewhere past-Kim didn't want to hear about again, and present-Kim wished she'd taken more to heart. Maybe she wouldn't be struggling so much now.

But of course, as always, no matter what Kim wanted, past or present, Nana would not be denied, "_I almost quit, you know. I mean, I eventually retired to raise a family, but before that. I almost quit the Service. Everything was so...so hollow. Felt so empty. They kept giving me medals that just felt like wastes of metal and ribbon, and nothing seemed to mean anything anymore. Anyway, I had gone into a bar to get a drink, trying to work up the courage to tell my CO I was done. But the barkeep had refused me service, 'Wasn't proper, ' he claimed, 'for a woman to be in the military', or some such malarky." _Both past and present Kim snickered a little at Nana's attempt to mimic the man's deep voice. "_I was ready to leap over that bar, you know, and really….really show him what I thought of his 'proper woman', until a very suave, young man kindly offered me his drink. Do you know who that man was Kim?"_

"_Grandpa?" _Past-her ventured a guess. While present-her couldn't help but grin, knowing what was coming next.

"_What? No! Of course not! Your grandfather abhorred alcohol! No, he was just some rube who thought getting a woman drunk was the best ways to get into her pants." _Her Nana laughed at her own joke at her granddaughter's expense, "_He didn't, of course, a woman needs to have standards Kimberly," _Nana said with a mock seriousness, while past-Kim groaned, not wanting to hear about her Nana and THAT. "_Anyway, I got completely...what do you kids call it now? Kronked? I got completely kronked," _Both past and present-Kim shook their heads at their Nana's butchery of outdated slang, "_You should never do that by the way, alcohol is terrible, you know. Anyway, I was drunk, you know, and this man was awfully pushy, as men tend to be, fortunately, I was a master at karate, and I flipped him right out the window to the bar, and into the street. Needless, to say, I got kicked out that night." _

Nana chuckling at the memory, and while her tone was more serious as she continued, the smile never left her face, "_But the next day, on my way to resign my post, I went back to apologize, you know, the right thing to do, and outside the bar, picking up the glass, was an unassuming man, decently fit, but that I knew could never measure up to my standards. THAT was your grandfather. The way he smiled at me, even as I stuttered, that was a first for me by the way, stuttering. I'd diffused countless bombs, commanded platoons of troops, and somehow this boy had me tripping over my words like a schoolgirl!" _The light in her eyes was infectious, as was often the case, and past-Kim couldn't help but smile along.

"_Even as I made my apology and offered to help, he kept smiling and insisting that a beautiful woman such as myself shouldn't have to pick up broken glass. He hadn't even seemed all that surprised, you know, at how I'd broken it," _Her Nana sighed as drifted off, remembering the moment. Kim was enraptured as she had never heard THIS version of how they met before

"_I never made it to the base that day, Kimmie-dear. I stayed and talked with him all day, all through his shift. And then he took me out dancing, you know, when he got off of work. After that day, quitting never entered my mind again, you know? Suddenly my world was full of life and vigor again. *sigh*" _

Finishing her story, Nana looked down as she continued and her tone grew somber, "_I know I always pester you to find a man, dearie. But that's only because I want to make sure that you always have that guiding light in your life, that spark of joy that makes everything worth it. I don't want any of my grandchildren to ever have to feel that empty,"_

_Then why did you have to leave us Nana? _Kim tried to shout at the memory, but even in her own head, her voice was weak and broken.

But it was the twinkle of genuine and unconditional love shining in her Nana's eyes that proved too much for either version of Kim, and past her threw her arms around the loving older woman.

"_Oh, Nana…"_

_Oh, Nana…._

And like that, the tears started flowing again. And while past-her clung to one of the most amazing women she'd ever known, present-her wrapped herself around the warm presence beside her. And for the second time in as many days, let that warmth help to fill the hole that had formed in her very heart and soul.

Kim's world was filled with nothing but darkness and the sound of her own sobs as she felt the warmth wrap around her like a comforting blanket, and let it lift her to her feet, and guide her. At that moment, she didn't care where it was taking her, as long as it was away from there. As long as it kept her safe from the evils of that box. And it did.

~~~~~~~~~~~End: Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew! That was trying for me to write. Especially since, while the story was obviously made up, I did my best to emulate my own Nana's patterns of speech for this. And yes, she did say "you know" an awful lot, but she was such a sweet old lady, you just accepted it. I hope some of the emotion managed to make it through, and that you enjoyed it, you sick sadomasochists. XD See ya next time!


End file.
